Esa Chica (Versión Faberry)
by AVAS98
Summary: one-shot Faberry. Rachel Berry no ha dejado de tener fama y éxito desde el estreno de Funny Girl, aún así siente que su vida está vacía y sin sentido. ¿Qué le faltará? ¿Qué es lo más importante en la vida? Historia basada en la canción de "La Oreja de Van Gogh" que lleva por nombre el título de este oneshot. Tiene Faberry. Es un mal resumen, pero denle la oportunidad.


Con una canción, así empieza esta historia, una canción escrita entre lágrimas y con el fin de expresar sentimientos ocultos.

 _Cómo imaginarse_

 _Que a la estrella más brillante_

 _No la espera nadie al terminar el show_

Rachel Berry estrella del momento, o eso era hace cinco años cuando debutó en Fanny Girl, siendo la protagonista, desde ahí su carrera había seguido creciendo, tanto así que en una semana iba a lanzar su primer disco, formaba parte de la elite de Brodway y había protagonizado un par de películas y series. La conocían miles de personas y siempre estaba rodeada de personas, ya fueran paparazis, fans o "amigos", pero al llegar a casa estaba totalmente sola, va en realidad no tenía ni siquiera algo que llamar casa, porque su apartamento vista a Central Parck estaba completamente vacío y era tan frio como si le faltara vida.

Rachel Berry no tenía un lugar donde pertenecer y no tenía a nadie a quien pertenecer, su familia estaba lejos, bueno quizás no tanto, pero así lo sentía y no había nadie en quien refugiarse nadie por quien desear llegar a "casa", nadie que ayudara a convertir aquel lugar en un hogar.

 _Que sin los focos que la hechizan_

 _Ella no es más que una niña_

 _Con vestido y con zapatos de tacón_

Una niña así era como se sentía, una niña perdida, solo que ya no era el miedo a la oscuridad lo que la molestaba y asustaba, si no la soledad, ahora la asustaba la oscuridad espiritual, esa en la que por más que estuviera bajo la luz del sol sigue ahí, esa que se siente en el alma, esa que es fría, vacía y tiste.

 _Y cuando vuelve al camerino_

 _Se acurruca en el pasillo_

 _Y se siente de repente un personaje sin autor_

Subir al escenario seguía siendo mágico, era vivir el sueño, después de todo había luchado por eso prácticamente toda su vida, había expuesto su vida al público, había expuesto sus sentimientos en cada sunción o papel y ahora lo haría a través de sus canciones. Pero al bajar del escenario (plato o set) ya no había nada, se sentía perdida, como si no perteneciera ahí, como si ya no encajara en ningún otro lugar fuera de ese escenario, como si su historia se hubiera detenido y solo se reprodujera cuando subía al escenario, y no podía evitar pensar que si su vida fuera una historia su autor/a tendría el peor bloque existente o que se aburrió de ella y la abandonó.

 _Tan radiante en las revistas_

 _Y no tiene quién le diga_

 _Que sin maquillaje está mucho mejor_

Otra sesión de fotos, otra sesión de maquillaje donde le ponían tantas cosas en la cara que no podía evitar pensar si de verdad necesitaba todo eso para ser linda, si ella no era suficiente o si estaba tan mal que requería tanto trabajo en ella, porque si el resultado era divino, pero sabía que esa no es ella, o por lo menos no lo era, no era aquella muñeca que parecía tan fría y plástica. Por momentos tan solo desearía que alguien le dijera, eres suficiente, no necesitas todo eso para ser hermosa, pero en su lugar solo escuchaba "Así estás hermosa" "En esa revista te veías divina" "deberías estar así más seguido". De que le servía eso si esa no era ella y esas personas no la conocían de verdad.

 _Cómo pudo ser tan tonta_

 _De olvidar qué es lo que importa_

 _Las estrellas de un hotel no dan calor_

Luego de colgar con sus padres, no pudo evitar ponerse a llorar, los extrañaba mucho, extrañaba los días de película, extrañaba los beso y abrazos, extrañaba su antiguo cuarto y su casa. Aun así, les dijo que estaba super bien y les envió una foto de la vista que tenía desde el hotel de cinco estrellas en el cual se quedaría esa semana, todo era hermoso y solo se dio cuenta de apreciar eso cuando su padre le preguntó que se veía desde su habitación. Ya no sabía disfrutar de esas cosas, ya no se tomaba el tiempo, como tampoco lo hacía para ir a ver a su familia. ¿Cómo pudo perder su camino? ¿Cómo se empezó a perder a sí misma y todo lo que de verdad apreciaba?

 _Y cada noche en el espejo_

 _Le pregunta a su reflejo_

 _Tú quién eres y qué has hecho con aquella que fui yo_

Se miraba en el espejo del baño antes de ir a la cama y no se reconocía, no sabía si era su mirada o las imperceptibles líneas de expresión o quizás las ojeras o puede que fuera la falta de sonrisa o la combinación de todo eso.

La chica que le devolvía la mirada en el espejo era una completa extraña.

 _Esa chica un poco loca_

 _Que solía estar cantando por el barrio_

 _Esa chica tan risueña_

 _Con el pelo alborotado_

 _No llevaba en los bolsillos_

 _Más que el aire del verano_

 _Y ahora que lo tiene todo_

 _Pasa las noches llorando_

Extrañaba muchas cosas, pero sobre todo se extrañaba a ella, a la chica que pasaba horas cantando las canciones de sus cantantes favoritos, divirtiéndose, riendo, pasando el día en el parque sintiendo el sol en su piel o viendo a sus padres hacerse cara o discutir, jugar y besarse, o estar en la playa con sus amigos, o los tiempos en que formaba parte del club glee, esos chicos fueron su familia, más que amigos por un tiempo, pero con la graduación, todo había terminado poco a poco, Santana se había mudado con Brithany, Mercedes estaba siempre de giras o en Los Angeles y Kurt recibió una beca para una escuela de diseño en Paris. Cada uno había seguido con su vida y poco a poco se habían separado completamente.

Se extrañaba como cuando no tenía nada más que un par de monedas, cuando no se preocupaba por su pelo o maquillaje o vestimenta, cuando pensaba que tenía poco sin darse cuenta de que en realidad lo tenía todo. Ahora tenía todo lo que muchos desearían fama y dinero, pero no era feliz, generalmente cada día lloraba por lo menos una vez.

 _Cada vez que su sonrisa_

 _Aparece en las noticias_

 _Qué sabrán susurra y cambia de canal_

No soportaba ver su cara en revista, o las entrevistas o fotos en redes sociales. No lo soportaba porque ahí veía solo un personaje más, escuchaba como hablaban o escribían como si supieran todo sobre ella, como si en realidad la conocieran o supieran todo lo que sentía y pensaba, cuando en realidad no sabían y no entendían nada, y solo la lastimaban más, la hacían sentirse aún más aislada que antes, totalmente incomprendida, desconocida, incluso para ella, que ya no se conocía y que a veces, solo a veces se creía el personaje.

 _Qué más dan los galardones_

 _Ni cuántos canten sus canciones_

 _Si entre todos esos miles tú no estás_

Hacía años que ganaba premios y los primeros los disfrutó y los festejó como nunca, pero con el tiempo no le importaron más, no como debería, ya no le hacía ilusión, al igual que tampoco la ilusionaba o desesperaba saber cuántas personas reproducían o compraban sus películas, o cuantas pagaban las entradas, o que decían los críticos, nada de eso tenía importancia porque no tenía a nadie a su lado que la animara, que celebrara con ella y se alegrara de corazón por ella, no tenía lo que sus padres tenían, porque ya no la tenía a ella.

Quinn ya no estaba con ella, hacía mucho tiempo que no estaba. Habían empezado a salir en el último año del club glee, pero cuando ambas fueron a universidades diferentes, la distancia se hizo imposible de resistir, por más que lo intentaron, por más que ambas sabían que se amaban, no pudieron seguir, porque se extrañaban, porque había celos, porque había dolor, querían estar juntas, pero estaban sus carreras, sus universidades, sus sueños, era lo que siempre habían querido y ninguna quería que la otra dejara su sueño, querían que la otra fuera feliz, aunque eso significara una ruptura. Claro que ella nunca se imaginó que se iba a dar una separación tan drástica, como no verse ni hablar más.

 _Cambiaría su corona_

 _Por sus viejas zapatillas_

 _Y corriendo volvería a esperarte en tu portal_

Ahora, lo cambiaría todo con tal de recuperarla, renunciaría a la fama, al dinero, a ser igual a Barbra, a Brodway, a todo con tal de tener a Quinn de nuevo en su vida, porque se dio cuenta que, sin ella la vida no tenía ningún sentido, porque había descubierto que todo era insignificante si no tenía amor, si no la tenía a ella, si estaba sola, porque su historia se había detenido y ella había demorado mucho tiempo, demasiado tiempo, en reunir todas las pistas, para darse cuenta de todo eso, que su historia había sido pausada en el momento en que se separaron, aunque su carrera hubiera continuado y fuera fantástica, su vida ya no vivía, era un ente.

 _Esa chica un poco loca_

 _Que solía estar cantando por el barrio_

 _Esa chica tan risueña_

 _Con el pelo alborotado_

 _No llevaba en los bolsillos_

 _Más que el aire del verano_

 _Y ahora que lo tiene todo_

 _Pasa las noches llorando_

 _Porque extraña cada día_

 _Todo lo que más quería_

 _Trasnochar con su guitarra_

 _Y despertar con tu sonrisa_

 _Ser feliz con tan poquito_

 _Pasar desapercibida_

 _Ya no quiere ser princesa_

 _Simplemente esa chica un poco loca_

 _Que solía estar cantando por el barrio_

 _Esa chica tan risueña_

 _Con el pelo alborotado_

 _Eligió ser la princesa_

 _Del país de las mentiras_

 _Escucha bien lo que te digo_

Lo dejaría todo, renunciaría a todo, porque se había dado cuenta que lo que en realidad quería con todo su corazón era ser feliz con Quinn, porque con el pasar de los años su amor por ella no había desaparecido, no había disminuido ni siquiera un poco, en cambio su sueño no la hacía infeliz, pero la estaba condenando a una profunda soledad. Así que si hubiera algo que pudiera hacer para recuperar a Quinn ella lo haría, haría cualquier cosa su rubia la amara aún o si esta le diera la oportunidad de reconquistarla. Porque la amaba.

 _Porque yo soy esa chica_

LA AMABA y eso era lo más importante, eso es lo que de verdad importa, el amor, y ella lo había recordado mientras escribía esta canción, para ella para la chica que amaba, para contarle como estaba su vida si ella y como la amaba, como la ama, y como un intento para recuperarla.

Así que si estás leyendo esto es porque te llego y quiero que sepas que espero con ansias tu respuesta.

Porque si, yo soy esa chica, yo soy Rache y TE AMO Quinn, como no te imaginas. He ido a cada uno de tus estrenos, he celebrado cada premio que has ganado, he amado todas tus películas porque estabas en ellas y cada una de tus fotos porque las tomaste tú Lucy, mi Lucy.

Amo cada parte de ti y cada cosa que haces. Incluso a esa niña que, aunque no la he visto más de una vez la amo.

Así que, si aún sientes algo por mí, yo deseo con todo mi corazón que aceptes tener una cita conmigo, que aceptes darme una oportunidad.

Disculpa que usara tantas palabras para pedirte una cita, pero ambas sabemos que nunca pude controlar mi verborragia.

Estaré esperando con ansias tu respuesta.

Con Amor Rachel Barbra Berry.


End file.
